Mixed Love Story
by MPHknows
Summary: "They're like a glee club, but not. I would say they were a band, but..." "He is so staring at, at least, one of us" "They're a bunch of jocks. Hot jocks, admitted, but still" "This is our last and only year to make a name for ourselves" The twins, Maximum and Maya Ride, sure do have their work cut out for them when they transfer to a very interesting school with some odd students
1. Prologue: Lots of Love

**Summary:** "They're like a glee club, but not. I would say they were a band, but..." "He is so staring at, at least, one of us" "They're a bunch of jocks. Hot jocks, admitted, but still" "This is our last and only year to make a name for ourselves" The twins, Maximum and Maya Ride, sure do have their work cut out for them when they transfer schools.

Mixed Love Story

_Prologue: Lots of Love for Brother, Sissies, and Me_

Maximum Ride rolled her suitcase behind her, rubbing at her tired eyes with the sleeves of her men's sized blue jacket. She didn't pay attention to where she was headed; only making sure that her father was in front of her and her little brother's hand was gripped tightly in hers.

_Wait,_ she thought, _I don't have three hands._

She looked behind her to see that her twin sister, Maya, had taken her suitcase when she let go of it and was rolling it next to her own. Max smiled sleepily, glad that at least one of the siblings was slightly coherent.

Ari, the little brother, yawned a big yawn, stretching his free arm as far as he could. A pale hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his fingers, leaving him to yelp from surprise as Ella gripped tightly onto him.

Yes, Max had three siblings. There were made up of the following:

Maya Ride, eighteen. She had the same blond-brown indecisive hair, though hers had a long pink streak. She had the same chocolate colored eyes and freckled nose. The main difference between the two was their style. Where Max was a true tomboy (with admittedly a small girly side), Maya found a good medium with making her feminine style shout strength.

Ella Ride, sixteen. She was the mini version of their mother. She had almost black brown hair, brown-hazel eyes, and a pale complexion. She could be very pretty, but her need to please everyone (especially the male species) usually led to a… less conserved style.

Ari Ride, eight. He looked like a mini version of their father. He had brown hair, bad (referring to his eyesight) brown eyes, and a medium skin tone that worked well. And his style… no eight year old has style.

The next thing Max knew, she was climbing into a SUV and seat belting herself in the very back with her brother. She watched the lights of Dallas, Texas, flow by as they drove out of the city and headed towards a smaller town right on the outskirts.

Once they passed a sign that Max was too exhausted to read, her father started looking for a place to stop and eat.

Then Max was sitting in an IHOP family booth, leaning against her twin as she stared at the menu with no thought process.

"Daddy, can I get chocolate chocolate chip pancakes?" Ari asked.

Jeb, their father, grinned, "Sure."

Ari slammed his menu shut, "Can I go play with the claw machine now?"

"Go ahead."

Once the eight year old had ran off, Valencia turned to her husband. He just shrugged, "Think about it. He gets a sugar rush that lasts maybe ten minutes, and then he crashes. He'll be out cold until lunchtime tomorrow."

Valencia just laughed, shaking her head and going back to the menu.

Max was about to nod off on her twins shoulder when she heard her father ordering for her. As soon as the waiter left, an excited look spread across the exhausted teen's face. "I get steak?"

Jeb nodded, "You get steak."

Max grinned, letting her head drop back onto her sister's shoulder. Maya laughed, patting Max's head before taking a sip of her sweet tea.

Everything was a blur, from the sirloin tips to the car ride to their new house with Ari tucked under Max's arm, but at least she didn't walk off into a ditch like last time.

Maya led Max up to her room where the movers had already set up everything and pushed her onto her bed. Max just groaned, climbing under the covers. Maya laughed, "Sleep well, Maxi-poo, cause we pack tomorrow and then start school on Monday."

Max replied with a loud snore, leaving Maya to giggle her way out of the bedroom.


	2. Chapter One: Jocks and Like a Glee Club

**Summary:** "They're like a glee club, but not. I would say they were a band, but..." "He is so staring at, at least, one of us" "They're a bunch of jocks. Hot jocks, admitted, but still" "This is our last and only year to make a name for ourselves" The twins, Maximum and Maya Ride, sure do have their work cut out for them when they transfer schools.

Mixed Love Story

_Chapter One: Jocks and Like a Glee Club_

_Max_

I pulled my jacket over my grey tank top, holding it close to me as I slung my school bag over my shoulder. I followed Maya out of our new house, making sure that Ella was with us.

The school wasn't far from home and, because none of us had a car yet, we decided to walk instead of hounding our father for a ride.

Maya was dressed in the same dark wash jeans as I, though hers had fewer holes, and her hair was straightened and down. I tugged at my wavy locks, contemplating if I should have put it up or not. Her purple t-shirt contrasted on her skin tone well, making her stand out in a way that Ella had always tried too hard to.

I looked at Ella, eyeing her short skirt and her halter-top. She was following us at a distance, staring into a tiny mirror and checking her makeup.

I shook my head, turning my head back just in time to see the school entrance appear in front of us.

We headed quickly for the office, meeting up with an older woman sitting behind the desk, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Maya and these are my sisters, Max and Ella Ride. We're the new students."

She nodded, handing us our schedules and maps before going back to her work. We were comparing schedules and trying to figure out where our lockers were when a voice pulled us out of our thoughts.

There were four guys standing there, all of them looking at us. I ran my eyes over each one, etching their appearances into my memory.

The guy who had interrupted was the shortest, even though he was still taller than me by quite a bit. He had golden blond hair and perfect blue eyes that any teenage girl could melt into. He was well built and had a pretty smile, the typical jock.

Going by height, the next one was lanky with reddish brown hair and perfect green eyes. He was pale and had a goofy smile. Even though he was lanky, he looked like he could trick and dash his way out of any situation.

The third was the brute of them all, with bulging muscles that still somehow made him look sleek. His black hair was cut short, making his grey eyes stand out on his stubble covered face.

The last and tallest of them all wasn't muscled that much, only to the point that he obviously had more strength than the brown haired boy but he was still lanky. He was pale with strawberry blond hair and ice blue eyes that made him look like he was ready to take on the world.

The one who had interrupted us grinned, "I'm Dylan Tanner and these are my teammates," he pointed at the others, starting with the brunette and ending with the strawberry, "Weston and Xavior Aze and Iggy Griffiths."

"Hey," I yawned, glancing at Maya and Ella. My twin had stood up straighter and had a flirtatious smile placed on her face that she had perfected over the years. Ella was batting her eyelashes while trying to do a pouty face, making her look like she couldn't see right.

"Do you girls need help?" Xavior asked, adjusting his bag and staring at Ella like he couldn't figure her out. Ella was staring at Iggy, making him just smirk back at her.

Maya nodded, "Yeah, we know where our classes are, but finding our lockers is a problem. By the way, I'm Maya and these are my sisters, Max and Ella."

Weston took her sheet of paper, "Are all your locker numbers next to each other's?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my dad made sure it was that way."

Weston nodded, "Follow me, my lockers over there."

Maya gave him a sweet smile, "Thanks."

I heard Dylan chuckled as Weston's ears turned red, "We'll see you later, Wes. Our lockers are on the other side of school."

The three of them walked off, leaving us to follow Weston through the hallways. Maya walked beside him as he led the way, "So, what grade are you in?"

"I'm in eleventh. Though I do take some senior classes."

Maya nodded, flipping her hair slightly. "Hopefully we have some together."

He gulped and nodded, stopping as we turned a corner and came to a wall of lockers. "Yours should be around here somewhere."

She put a hand on his arm lightly and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He nodded and walked off just out of hearing distance, leaving Maya to turn to us with her goofy grin on her face, "He's so cute! And I think he likes me."

"Good for you," I said, smiling. A lot of people found it odd that I was their sister, considering both her and Ella were on the girly side. But Maya was my twin. And no matter how different twins may be in attitude, they've still got a closeness that no one else can beat.

Ella smirked, "Did either of you see Iggy checking me out?"

I laughed, "Nope. But I saw Xavior trying to figure out who the hell you were."

Ella glared, "You're just jealous because none of them were looking at you."

Maya shook her head, "Nah, I'm pretty sure Dylan checked you out. But he averted his eyes quickly, so he probably already has a girl he cares about."

Ella looked at her, "You figured that out by just the way he looked away from Max?"

She smirked, "Nope, when they walked away, a girl joined them and they kissed before heading off. I'm just better at observing than you two."

Ella rolled her eyes before turning and walking off, "Well, bye."

We laughed, watching her leave. Maya turned back to me, "Come on, we have homeroom together."

_/In Homeroom/_

The teacher looked around the classroom, "Are The Wolves still gone to that competition?"

A student sitting on the other side of Maya nodded, "Yeah. They should be back tomorrow."

Maya looked at her, "Hey, J.J., is it? Who are The Wolves?"

Another student, Tess I think her name was, in front of J.J. turned around, "They're kinda this school's version of a Glee club. I would call them a band, but-"

J.J. shook her head, "The Wolves are this school's version of a Glee club. Venomaze is the group that is a band." She turned back to us, "Venomaze is made up of a few students from The Wolves that are kinda the leaders. They're like star worthy talented when it comes to music."

I put my elbows on my desk, "And they go do competitions?"

Tess nodded, "Yeah. They've won every one so far. You guys should have moved earlier in the year. They put on this big performance for the end of the first nine weeks. I think they're planning on doing something similar again before Christmas break, though."

Maya grinned, "That sounds so cool. Maxi here is a sucker for musicians. So, are the competitions like a tournament thing?"

J.J. shot me a knowing smile before turning back to Maya, "I think the ones lately have been."

Tess nodded, "Yeah. I think if they win the tournament, Venomaze will get a recording deal or something like that."

My eyebrows knitted together, "Why not just The Wolves?"

J.J. grinned, "That's what's cool about the kids in The Wolves. Some of them, even if they joined because they love music, have no talent and they admit that and aren't insecure and all that. And then the ones with talent that just aren't in Venomaze don't want to be too widely known. So, like, everyone agreed that if they win, it's just going to be Venomaze that gets the recording deal because they deserve it."

Tess smiled, "Yeah. Venomaze has done so much for The Wolves. They are the reason they keep winning. Not just talent wise, but they really keep everyone organized and in check."

Maya looked impressed, "They sound awesome."

"What, you girls talking about the basketball team?" A voice interrupted our conversation, making us turn to look at a jock looking guy who seemed like he could be Dylan's younger brother.

"Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Sam, and who are you, mademoiselle?" He pulled up a seat next to me.

"Maximum, but you can't call me." Maya just looked at me as I started to laugh and shake my head, "It's too early in the morning to come up with good comebacks."

Tess just glared at Sam, "Why don't you leave us alone, man whore?"

"You weren't calling me that when we went out last month," he growled.

"Yeah, but she's calling you that now," J.J. put in.

Sam just huffed and walked away, leaving Maya and I to continue our conversation with them. Well, we were until the bell rung.

_/At Lunch/_

Maya and I looked around the cafeteria, noticing Ella sitting at a table with a bunch of what looked like cheerleaders. Maya shrugged and was about to head over there when she noticed I wasn't following.

Then she looked around the lunchroom again and smiled, "Over there."

I looked to where she was pointing and I spotted Weston and the other jocks he had been with earlier along with two empty seats. I followed her over there and took a seat beside Dylan so that she could have the one next to Weston.

"Hey, girlies," Xavior hummed out before taking another bite of his burger.

"Hey, Xavior," I said, picking up a slice of my pizza. I stopped, "You're name is a mouthful in regular conversation. Do you have a nickname, or do you just stick to Xavior?"

He shrugged, "It's either Xavior, X, or Big Man. Take your pick."

Dylan laughed, "Yeah, he's the biggest guy on the b-ball team, so even people out of town call him Big Man."

"Hey," Iggy interrupted, "I'm taller than him!"

Weston chuckled, "Yeah, but you're like, what, a third his width?"

"What does that make you, string bean?" Iggy asked, looking at Weston.

The brunette just shrugged, "Hey, I'm still the fastest on the team. The only reason you made it is because you're the only one in this school that can dunk the ball without having to get a half court head start."

Iggy glared at his lunch playfully before taking another bite.

"Actually," Dylan decided to input, "There is another, but he's blind and didn't want to try out."

Xavior nodded, "Ah, yes, my little brother."

Maya turned to him, "I thought Weston was your little brother?"

Xavior chuckled, "Yeah, but there's one in the middle!"

I raised my eyebrows, "How old are you?"

He sighed, "I got held back in third grade because I didn't want to do any work."

Maya laughed, "So who is this middle brother?"

"Aidan," Weston stated. "He's away for competition right now, but you guys should be able to meet him tomorrow."

I took another bite of my pizza, "And he's blind?"

"Yeah," Xavior answered, "He gets it from our dad. It's just kinda been passed down through our family for years now."

"But he gets around pretty well?"

Weston nodded energetically, "Oh yeah. He gets around this school better than some of the people that can see."

Maya laughed, "Which one of you does he look more like?"

Xavior shook his head, "Weston gets his looks from our mom, I get my looks from my granddad, and Aidan is all our father."

Maya nodded, still seeming slightly confused, before turning back to Weston, "I bet he's not as cute as you, though."

Weston shrugged, seeming not as shy as he was this morning, "Some would beg to differ, but I'm glad someone sees it my way."

She laughed, leaning over to whisper something to him.

And that's how our lunch continued; Maya and Weston flirting while I joked around with the guys.

This school didn't seem so bad.

_/Almost Home/_

"And then I told him I moved here from Arizona and he was like 'that really hot state?' and I was like 'yeah, I got to wear shorts all the time' and he was like 'you can do that here too just not during the winter' and I was like 'why? It's Texas. It's not like it gets a lot of snow' and he was like 'you'd be surprised' and then-"

"Oh my god, shut UP!" I yelled throwing open the front door and storming inside. Ella just looked at me like I was crazy. I returned the look, "No one cares about you talking to some dude about the weather. If he was flirting, then good for you. That is all you had to tell us!"

She glared at me before running down the hallway to her room. I sighed and started heading up the stairs, hearing Maya following me. Both of our rooms were upstairs and we shared a bathroom and a small den area that we still hadn't gotten any furniture for, so it was just an empty carpeted room with white walls and awesome windows that let the sunlight stream in the brighten the entire room.

Seriously, as long as the sun was out, you didn't have to turn on the lights.

I ran into my room, threw my stuff down, went into a packed box, and pulled out a monopoly game. I dashed back out of my room and into the den, throwing myself onto the floor just in time to see Maya walk in. "Which game did you pick?"

"Monopoly."

She laughed, "Are you still trying to beat me? Come one, Maxi, you know it's not going to happen."

"Just watch me," I said as I started setting up the board, hearing her sit on the floor across from me.

She sighed, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think this move is going to be a good thing."

I froze in my tracks before letting a grin spread across my face, "I think you're right."

**Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be completely honest, I have another fanfic that is very similar to this one. Not saying that I wont ever continue this (because it has a different plot line) but I just really want to work on the other more and not have to worry about this one. The other fanfic is called Venomaze, but I probably wont update the second chapter for a bit because I'm working on a few other updates at the moment. So, sorry, but this fanfic is going on temporary hiatus.

Though, to be completely honest, I'm not ever sure if I want to continue this one. I liked the idea at first, but now I think I would just be continuing it to please the readers instead of myself…

Please review and tell me what you think I should do. All I know for sure is that it is going on hiatus at the moment.

MPHknows


	4. May be sorry

Sorry, but I have way too many fanfics to try and hold up. These are ones that I either have lost interest in or just... can't right for them anymore due to other reasons I'd rather not express. They will either stay on permanent hiatus or someone will need to adopt them. I only have a few set rules and that is to keep the pairings I originally had planned and to keep at least close to whatever plot I may have had (though most of these I was kinda just rolling towards a main idea with no actual plan)

Just review and tell me which one you want (which will probably which ever one you're reading this on, but I will still provide a list below) and I will give you said info above.

Darkening Abyss (I know, sad cause I'll admit I'm pretty good a suspense. But, mentally, I just couldn't keep up with this story. I was creeping myself out and its not even haunted or murder or anything as bad as that)

Imaginary (I didn't really have a plan for this one... only pairings and a cool world)

National Secret (this goes to whoever has a copy of National Treasure. The only reason I cant continue it is because they took it off youtube)

Two I'm contemplating but am not sure about are Mixed Love Story and Who's For Whom. These were really just there to please readers and I just... I like the ideas but I'll probably not be getting to them anytime soon. I have nothing for Who's For Whom except pairings and basically the same with Mixed Love Story.

Forever (well, maybe not forever if you wont read my others I'm keeping) Your Author,

MPHknows


End file.
